


Вспышка на миллионы миль

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Married Couple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Теперь все по-прежнему, но ничего как прежде.





	Вспышка на миллионы миль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flash Of A Million Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400319) by [Hekate1308](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308). 



> Альтернативное окончание финальной серии четвертого сезона сериала Endeavour.

Теперь все по-прежнему, но ничего как прежде. Мисс Фездэй… нет, Джоан, — Морс обещал ей называть друг друга по имени, — вернулась домой, не рассказав родителям о выкидыше. Но кто он, чтобы удивляться? Он не вправе никого судить.  
  
      Морс теперь официально детектив, а Фред Фездэй — его начальник и напарник. Каждый будний день они вместе едут на работу, и Морс неловко приветствует Джоан и миссис Фездей, а после заставляет себя заниматься очередным новым делом.  
  
      Когда-то их утренние встречи были полны уютной близости, но сейчас они лишились этого. Или, возможно, так себя чувствует только Морс…  
  
      Он не вправе спрашивать.  
  
      Жизнь шла своим чередом. Иногда он задавался вопросом: была ли Джоан права? Только ли жалость заставила его сделать ей предложение? Но затем он видел ее улыбку от щебетания матери по утрам и слышал ее смех, под которым она пыталась скрыть боль, мелькавшую в глазах, и ему снова открывалась вся правда.  
  
      Морс не ждал, что что-нибудь изменится, пока Джоан не пришла однажды поздним вечером. Он слушал Баха, когда прозвучал звонок в дверь.  
  
— Привет, Морс, — поздоровалась она.  
  
— Джоан, — тихо ответил Морс, а она печально улыбнулась.  
  
— Значит, вот, что я должна была сделать, чтобы ты назвал меня по имени?  
  
      Морс промолчал, и она спросила:  
  
— Можно войти? С мамой и папой замечательно, но сегодня я будто задыхаюсь там. Мне нужно было проветриться, и я сказала им, что схожу к подруге.  
  
      Ложь. Еще больше лжи. Он впустил ее.  
  
      Она попросила выпить, и он дал ей стакан виски, который налил себе до ее прихода. А затем они молча слушали музыку.  
  
— Бах? — спросила она. Морс кивнул. — Я стала слушать больше классики последнюю пару месяцев.  
  
— Бальзам на мою душу, — ответил он.  
  
      Джоан окинула взглядом его квартиру, и он знал, что она может увидеть только жуткий беспорядок.  
  
— Не переживай, — бросил он. — Так уже было, когда я пришел… — Если он и хотел пошутить, то был совсем не уверен, что шутка удалась.  
  
— Морс, — с грустью сказала она, — я…  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
— Нет, это не так, но ведь когда-то станет?  
  
      Джоан была слишком права, чтобы что-то возражать.  
  
— Можем ли мы быть друзьями? — наконец спросила она после нескольких минут молчания. — Я чувствую, что у нас обоих есть шанс.  
  
      Возможно, это станет правдой, но за их плечами длинная история.  
  
      Морс согласился.  
  
      Было удивительно легко стать другом Джоан. Они встречались в кафе по выходным, иногда даже танцевали, несмотря на презрение Морса к современной музыке. Порой она приходила по вечерам, чтобы обсудить книги, политику, их жизнь.  
  
      Морс понял, что слишком легко влюбиться в Джоан Фездэй вновь, когда нет всей той недосказанности и противоречивых знаков, а есть просто дружеские встречи и улыбки.  
  
      С каждым днем он пил все меньше, ведь Джоан все чаще и чаще приходила к нему без предупреждения, а он не хотел видеть разочарование в ее глазах.  
  
      Постепенно инспектор и миссис Фездэй отошли от всего того беспокойства и печали, которые они испытали после исчезновения Джоан, и вновь стали относиться к Морсу как к своему собственному сыну. Иногда он чувствовал себя виноватым оттого, что был уверен: Джоан не рассказывала об их встречах, хотя в них и не было ничего, за что можно было осудить.  
  
      Однажды, когда они сидели вечером в пабе, Стрэндж проявил чудеса проницательности.  
  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Морс, отставив свой стакан с апельсиновым соком. По его виду было довольно легко предположить, что его что-то гложет.  
  
— Приятель, я просто хотел сказать тебе, что мой рот на замке… — сказал Джим, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза. — Но старик сдерет с тебя шкуру.  
  
— О чем ты?..  
  
— Я видел тебя с мисс Фездэй в клубе на прошлые выходные.  
  
      Джоан хотела потанцевать, а Морс научился ценить все моменты, когда он мог обнимать ее.  
  
— Мы просто друзья, — пожав плечами, ответил он, а Стрэндж хмыкнул.  
  
— Прости, что говорю прямо, но друзья так не смотрят друг на друга.  
  
      Морс знал, что любое оправдание будет бессмысленным и прозвучит так, будто он пытается скрыть следы своего преступления, а это вовсе не поможет, и его мысли переключились на то, что Стрэндж отметил не только, как он смотрит на Джоан, но и как она смотрит на него в ответ.  
  
      Морс решил промолчать, но заказал хорошему другу еще одну пинту.  
  
      А доктор Макс ДеБрин, как всегда, не отличился дружеской эмпатией.  
  
— И кто же, — спросил он однажды в морге, — твоя счастливая леди?  
  
— Что? — переспросил Морс, спиной ощущая пристальный взгляд инспектора Фездэя.  
  
— Ты немного поправился, внезапно стал безупречно одеваться, и я не чувствовал от тебя запаха алкоголя уже в течение нескольких месяцев. А еще ты улыбаешься, находясь здесь. И это при твоей некрофобии! Мне не нужно быть детективом, чтобы понять, в чем дело.  
  
      Морс не ответил и на всякий случай решил сменить тему.  
  
      Когда они вышли из морга, он решил сказать:  
  
— Сэр…  
  
— Все хорошо, Морс, я не жду, что ты выложишь мне все детали своей личной жизни. Но ДеБрин прав. Хорошо, что ты выглядишь счастливым.  
  
      Морс был счастлив и осознавал это. Чудесное чувство не могло длиться вечно, оно было не для него, но он решил, что будет наслаждаться им, сколько сможет.  
  
      Чуть позже, в конце месяца, инспектор Фездэй во время слежки внезапно сказал:  
  
— Что-то происходит с Джоан.  
  
      Морс нахмурился. Он видел ее вчера, и она выглядела прекрасно.  
  
— Это все…  
  
— Нет… Я не то имел в виду. Она часто уходит по вечерам.  
  
      Морс не знал, к кому она могла уходить, если только не к нему, поэтому промолчал, а Фездэй решил продолжить:  
  
— Я раньше видел ее модных ухажерчиков, но этот другой. И мне кажется, что он настоящий.  
  
      И Морс понял его душевные метания, беспокойство отца, наблюдающего влюбленную дочь. Но он сомневался, что его чувства похожи на ту боль, что он испытывал, представляя Джоан с кем-то другим. С кем-то, кто ее действительно заслуживал.  
  
      Он знал, что наступит момент, когда это закончится.  
  
      Вопреки всему, через несколько дней они с Джоан вновь встретились и обменялись улыбками.  
  
— На этой неделе папа вел себя действительно странно.  
  
— Я ничего не заметил.  
  
— Я имела в виду… не вообще, а только когда дело касалось меня. Когда я предупреждала, что уйду вечером, он внезапно раздражался. Мама даже не волновалась, но он...  
  
— Во время нашего последнего дела он сказал мне кое-что, — перебил ее Морс. Если ему придется услышать отказ, он должен узнать об этом быстро, словно сорвать пластырь.  
  
— Кажется, он думает, что ты встречаешься с кем-то и что ты... что это серьезно.  
  
      Джоан посмотрела на него, а ему удалось не отвести взгляда. Он удивился, когда она счастливо и беззаботно рассмеялась.  
  
— Он прав… но это всегда были мы, даже если казалось, что это не так.  
  
      Морс все еще пытался понять смысл ее слов, когда ее руки коснулись его лица, и она поцеловала его.  
  
— Я бы сказала, что мы прошли долгий путь, — чуть позже тихо сказала она, лежа в объятьях на его груди, — но это было бы преуменьшением.  
  
— Ты счастлива? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, — просто ответила Джоан. На ее лице появилась особенная улыбка, которую он захотел видеть каждый день и всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
      Морс тоже был счастлив, и его чувство было не похоже на лихорадку первой любви, которую он испытал со Сьюзан. Это была новая, более крепкая и спокойная форма счастья.  
  
      Недели превращались в месяцы, и постепенно Морс позволил себе поверить, что так будет и впредь.  
  
      Инспектор Фездэй был раздражительным, а Морс не мог понять почему, пока однажды во время обеда причина не стала очевидной.  
  
— Почему она не познакомит нас с ее парнем, если он порядочный?  
  
— Кто, сэр? — спросил он, отрывая глаза от кроссворда, который разгадал за четыре минуты. Новый личный рекорд.  
  
— Джоан. Я знаю, что она встречается с кем-то. Хоть это она честно рассказала нам! Но мы с Вин даже не знаем его имени.  
  
— Я уверен, что она еще успеет.  
  
      Фездэй что-то проворчал себе под нос, а Морс заметил обеспокоенный взгляд Стрэнджа.  
  
      Он знает.  
  
      Морс купил ему еще одну пинту в тот вечер, а себе, как обычно, заказал апельсиновый сок.  
  
— В конце концов, тебе придется признаться. Ты не можешь жениться на ней без согласия тестя.  
  
      Морс задался вопросом, как он узнал о кольце, которое его сестра Джойс прислала ему несколько дней назад. Кольцо его матери — той, которая, как он думал, никогда не одобрит ни одну женщину, кроме Сьюзен. У него пока не было никаких конкретных планов, хотя он и таил надежду, что теперь Джоан ответит: да.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил он, как ни в чем не бывало. — Но его согласие или неодобрение не меняет того факта, что я люблю ее.  
  
      Стрэндж удивленно моргнул.  
  
— О, боже. Она на самом деле та единственная, дружище?  
  
      Морс не ответил, а просто улыбнулся.  
  
      Примерно через месяц он оказался в больнице. Вновь. Ничего страшного: просто слегка зацепила пуля, и пришлось наложить несколько швов.  
  
      Но он забыл, что инспектор, как обычно, позвонит домой и расскажет жене, что случилось.  
  
      Морс сидел на койке, а доктор бинтовал его руку, когда дверь палаты распахнулась и внутрь влетела Джоан, а вслед за ней — миссис Фездэй.  
  
— Эндевор! — воскликнула она, а затем крепко его обняла прямо на глазах своих родителей.  
  
      Морс был слишком занят тем, что пытался убедить ее, что все в порядке и он не умирает, а еще немного наслаждался ее заботой, поэтому даже не обратил на это внимание, пока не услышал угрожающее ворчание инспектора Фездэя:  
  
— Это многое объясняет…  
  
— Фрэд… — одернула его миссис Фездэй.  
  
— Папа, мы не хотели, чтобы это мешало вам быть напарниками и вы чувствовали себя неловко, — решительно воскликнула Джоан.  
  
— Эндевор? — усмехнувшись, прошептал Морс.  
  
— Я не буду называть своего будущего мужа по фамилии, — улыбнулась Джоан, глядя на его изумленное лицо.  
  
— Твоя сестра написала мне, чтобы справиться о сроках нашей свадьбы.  
  
      Джойс всегда была чересчур формальной, когда дело доходило до семейных мероприятий.  
  
— Я ждал подходящего случая, чтобы сделать тебе предложение по всем правилам на этот раз.  
  
      Ее поцелуй почти заглушил гневный восклик инспектора:  
  
— На этот раз?!  
  
      Их отношения были натянутыми некоторое время. Суперинтендант Брайт не хотел разделять одну из лучших своих команд, даже когда Морс предложил исполнять обязанности на любой должности, на которой тот сочтет нужным.  
  
      В течение нескольких дней они с инспектором не разговаривали ни о чем, кроме работы, пока однажды он не появился на пороге его дома с коньяком в руках.  
  
— Если вы не возражаете, сэр, — сказал тогда Морс, — я бы предпочел воду.  
  
      Фездэй согласился, и весь вечер в основном прошел в тишине, а после Морс настоял на том, чтобы он забрал непочатую бутылку с собой.  
  
      На следующее утро шел дождь, и инспектор, как обычно, открыв дверь, сказал:  
  
— Зайди, не мокни, Эндевор. Выпьешь чашку чая.  
  
— Позвони мне сегодня, Эндевор, — сказала миссис Фездэй, раскладывая завтрак по их тарелкам. — Я настаиваю.  
  
      Морс пытался ей помочь, но хозяйка отказалась. Джоан взяла его за руку и улыбнулась, покачав головой. И он понял, что прошел их проверку, отказавшись вчера от выпивки. Позже он смеялся, рассказывая ей об этом.  
  
      Было хорошо, что инспектор Фездэй снова начал ему доверять.  
  
      Спустя несколько месяцев состоялась свадьба, на которой были все их друзья и семья. Даже Джейкс прислал цветы.  
  
— Думаешь, у нас получится? — с блеском в глазах спросила его Джоан, когда они остались наедине.  
  
— Будущее покажет, — ответил он, хотя внутри чувствовал только одно: он никогда ее не отпустит.

***

  
  
      Кажется, им повезло, потому что с работы позвонили только после обеда. Джоан покачала головой.  
  
— Я напрасно понадеялась, что хоть на серебряную годовщину нашей свадьбы нас оставят в покое.  
  
      Морс улыбнулся ей, слушая, как констебль Льюис рассказывал о том, что недавно было найдено тело человека, убитого, согласно экспертизе Макса, несколькими ударами ножа.  
  
      Оставят в покое? Пожалуй, им дали целое утро, которым они с удовольствием воспользовались, пока дома не было обоих детей.  
  
— Я заеду за вами, сэр. Извините…  
  
— Это не твоя вина, Робби. И у нас в запасе еще есть суббота. Напоминаю, что вы с Амандой приглашены.  
  
— Да, спасибо.  
  
— И в субботу — никаких убийств, — пригрозила Джоан после того, как он повесил трубку. — Было очень некрасиво, когда вы с папой ушли с праздника, который мама так долго готовила.  
  
— На то была веская причина.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответила она, поцеловав его. — Просто возвращайся скорее домой, чтобы мы продолжили отмечать.  
  
      Льюис приехал уже через пятнадцать минут.  
  
— Извините, что побеспокоил вас, сэр, в такой день…  
  
— Я уже сказал тебе, Робби. Все в порядке, давай просто побыстрее со всем разберемся. Джоан никогда не простит меня, если мы пропустим вечеринку в субботу.  
  
      И этого не случилось.


End file.
